Closer Than You Might Believe
by Amanda Padackles
Summary: O que Jensen Ackles pode fazer quando o noivo sem graça o deixa algemado na cabeceira da cama para atender a um chamado de trabalho? Absolutamente tudo! Especialmente se o seu salvador for o sexy agente do FBI Jared Padalecki. J2. AU.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Título:** Closer Than You Might Believe

 **Autora:** Amanda Padackles  
 **Ship:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki [J2]  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Gênero:** AU, Policial, Romance, Slash M/M  
 **Censura:** NC-17  
 **Terminada:** Não  
 **Capítulos:** Sem previsão  
 **Beta:** A. Padackles

 **Teaser/Sipnose:** O que Jensen Ackles pode fazer quando o noivo sem graça o deixa algemado na cabeceira da cama para atender a um chamado de trabalho? Absolutamente tudo! Especialmente se o seu salvador for o sexy agente do FBI Jared Padalecki.

 **Disclaimer:** "Daria minha mão esquerda para isso ser verdade, pena que não é." by Deeorhys. Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (sim, isso me deprime profundamente), o enredo me pertence e não ganho ($$) nada com isso, somente ganho mais felicidade se vocês lerem.

 **N/¹ - Apesar de não ser uma song-fic, o título da fic eu retirei de uma música da Alanis Morissette que eu amo.**

 **N/² - Imenso agradecimento as queridas A. Padackles, Claudia Winchester e ShiryuForever94 que foram as minhas maiores incentivadoras a postar essa fic. Obrigada de verdade!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

Jensen Ackles descobriu que era impossível coçar a barriga, com as mãos algemadas à cama. Ele contorceu o corpo nu, mas a área que sentia coçar estava próxima ao umbigo. O som do metal arranhando a cabeceira da cama só gerou mais culpa ao homem.

"Mike!" Gritou ele, sem sucesso.

Ele seguira as instruções da revista _OUT_ sobre fantasias, a fim de apimentar seu relacionamento. Jensen bancava o _"virgem indefeso violentado por um estranho perigoso e misterioso"_ e seu noivo, que deveria estar excitado com aquilo, estava na sala ao celular.

"Mike! Mike! Você está aí?" Nada.

Uma suspeita terrível lhe veio à mente. Ele costumava ser obsessivo com o trabalho... Será que Mike se esqueceu dele e foi embora?

O desamparo fazia parte da fantasia, de acordo com a revista _OUT_. Claro que Jensen lera tudo, mas, francamente, ele não queria brincar com jogos como _"sadomasoquismo ou estudante servil"_ ou qual quer outra coisa que envolvesse mais de duas pessoas.

Expor o corpo nu na escuridão já era muito intimidante, mesmo diante de Mike, que não enxergava muito bem sem os óculos. Todas as encenações chamaram a sua atenção, mas o _"virgem indefeso violentado por um estranho perigoso e misterioso"_ foi a sua favorita.

Na privacidade de seu quarto, quem se importaria se ele não fosse certinho? Era livre para imaginar ser preso por qualquer homem, desde que fosse misterioso, alto, magro e musculoso. Não que Mike fosse um estranho misterioso e perigoso, e ele tampouco virgem, mas estava definitivamente indefeso. Os especialistas da _OUT_ sugeriam algemas verdadeiras e Jensen tinha agora as mãos algemadas verdadeiramente.

A quem ele tentava enganar? Não seria surpresa se Mike tivesse escapado. Ele não se parecia em nada com os modelos da revista com peitoral musculoso, barriga tanquinho, coxas grossas e torneadas, assim ele pensava. Quando escapasse das algemas, iria preferir suas transas rápidas e regulares, sob os lençóis na escuridão.

Jensen ainda gritou um pouco, até a garganta doer. Onde Mike havia se metido?

Ele ouviu o barulho do relógio enquanto sua raiva aumentava. A tarde de sexta-feira virou noite.

Tempos depois, ouviu sons. Ouviu a fungada de um cão e um assobio.

 _Obrigado Deus, talvez fosse o vizinho, Sr. Richings e seu cão!_

Deveria pedir socorro?

O embaraço brigou com o desconforto físico, mas sua bexiga ganhou.

Se ele tivesse que ser salvo por alguém da vizinhança, pelo menos que fosse um homem.

"Sr. Richings!"

Jensen gritou o mais alto que pôde. Sempre alerta, o cão começou a latir.

"Preciso de ajuda! Estou amarrado em meu quarto. Use a chave reserva, por favor!" Gritou Jensen.

"Oh, é você Jensen? Espero que não tenha sido uma invasão de propriedade."

"Sr. Richings? O senhor se lembra onde está a chave? Debaixo do terceiro vaso de gerânios!"

Esperava que o vizinho não infartasse quando o visse nu e na situação mais humilhante de sua vida. Estava pagando muito caro por tentar ser um homem sensual.

"Sr. Richings, estou no quarto!"

Mas não foi o rosto do vizinho que ele viu na porta do quarto, mas um revólver em uma mão grande e máscula.

Assustado, Jensen começou a agitar as algemas, mas estava indefeso. Um prato cheio se o homem armado fosse algum bandido.

Uma sombra atravessou a porta. O homem a escancarou, a arma apontada. Olhos ávidos e mortais passaram por ele e examinaram o quarto. Ele seria assassinado por um louco e Mike o havia amarrado.

Segundos depois, o homem ficou em pé próximo à sua cabeça, com a arma ligeiramente abaixada. Manteve os olhos na porta.

"O senhor está sozinho em casa?" Perguntou o homem.

"Estava. Até você chegar."

Ele puxou alguma coisa do bolso e colocou em frente ao seu rosto. Era um distintivo.

"Jared Padalecki, FBI."

A expressão do homem era fria. O cabelo longo, a barba cerrada e o rosto magro contribuíam para isso.

Depois de Jensen inclinar a cabeça em cumprimento, ele colocou o distintivo no bolso.

"Sabe quem lhe fez isso?"

"Mike Rosenbaum. Espero que possa capturá-lo" Jensen disse com a voz amarga. "A cadeira elétrica é pouco para ele."

"Você conhece quem lhe fez isso?"

Ele não queria dizer a esse homem que seu próprio noivo fugiu no meio do sexo, mas foi obrigado.

"Foi meu parceiro."

"Ele o machucou?"

"Só minha dignidade."

"Ele fez algo que você não desejasse?"

"Sim." _Me deixou aqui antes mesmo que fizéssemos sexo._

"Mas você participou voluntariamente?"

"A ideia foi minha. Pode soltar as algemas?"

"Onde está a chave?"

"Estava com Mike."

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Não sei."

"Podemos telefonar para ele?" Jared ficou imaginando o que faria um cara amarrar seu lindo namorado nu a uma cama e depois deixá-lo lá.

"Não agora. Preciso ir ao banheiro." Inclinando-se sobre Jensen, Jared segurou as algemas.

"Elas são legais?"

"Bem, foram compradas em uma sex shop."

"Provavelmente não são..."

"Será que você consegue abrir as algemas?"

"Você possui uma caixa de ferramentas?"

"Sim, na lavanderia."

Jared imaginou que as algemas seriam facilmente quebradas com qualquer alicate, pois eram feitas de um material bem vagabundo. Saiu e logo retornou com o alicate em mãos. O homem colocou as lâminas na corrente da algema.

"Fique bem quieto." Jared ordenou.

Jensen observou o volume de seu bíceps e seu rosto avermelhado. Ouviu o grunhido de esforço e o som abençoado que o libertou das algemas.

"Onde está o Sr. Richings?" Jensen perguntou.

"Ele foi para casa telefonar para a emergência."

Desesperado para ir ao banheiro, Jensen se enrolou em um lençol e saiu correndo da suíte, quase tropeçando.

Logo depois, surgiu em seu enorme roupão. Olhou pela janela. O homem do FBI estava lá com outro policial. Jensen ouviu uma risada e o agente Padalecki voltando para a porta de sua casa.

Ele vestiu uma boxer sob o roupão felpudo. As algemas ainda estavam nos punhos, as correntes cortadas ainda pendentes. Procurou respirar fundo.

Arriscou uma olhada no espelho do quarto e imaginou mais uma vez o que passou pela cabeça dele quando resolveu colocar em prática uma tórrida fantasia sexual. Ele era apenas Jensen Ackles, aquele contador chato e sem graça.

Era tudo o que os pais sempre desejaram que fosse e o fato de ser gay nunca foi obstáculo para o bom relacionamento que tinha com sua família, exceto por ainda ser solteiro.

Surpreendentemente, Mike o descobriu. Ele não tinha nada de especial, mas era solteiro e médico. Sua mãe ficou encantada e Jensen teve a esperança de, pelo menos, experimentar alguns dos prazeres que ele lia à noite em segredo. Porém, fazer sexo com Mike era como um exame urológico, nada divertido.

Ele imaginava se o fato de Mike ser urologista era justamente o problema... E já estavam noivos há três anos!

Jensen nunca pensou que se sentiria tão sozinho depois da morte da mãe. Deveria haver algo selvagem e imprevisível que ele pudesse fazer. Ele decidiu começar pelo seu quarto... _Encare. Você nasceu para ser um contador chato casado com o Doutor Tédio._

Sua carreira como homem sensual terminara definitivamente.

Sua imagem parecia vulgar no espelho e ele se lembrou que passara ruge nos mamilos como a revista sugerira. Esperava que o agente não tivesse notado.

Lembrou-se do olhar frio, sem nenhuma emoção. Seu corpo nu também não o incendiou assim como não ocorrera com Mike. Mesmo porque Jensen nem sabia se o agente gostava de homens, provavelmente não.

Jensen queria morrer. Mas primeiro se livraria do tal Padalecki.

Ele estava sentado na sala.

"Sente-se." Jared ordenou. Jensen sentou-se.

"Obrigado por... me soltar."

"De quem é esta casa?"

"Minha."

Jared riu com desdém.

"Olhe, cara, já dispensei os policiais. Fale a verdade, você é um garoto de programa que faz programas em casa. Tudo bem. Só preciso esclarecer tudo antes de deixá-lo ir."

"Acha que sou um michê? Eu não sou."

"Me poupe. Você é ótimo, sabia? Se eu não tivesse abandonado as farras..."

Seu olhar passou por seu corpo e Jensen teve a segunda boa surpresa do dia. Se continuasse na farra, Jared provavelmente pagaria para fazer sexo com ele.

"Onde está seu parceiro?"

"Acredito que ele foi chamado. Talvez para uma emergência."

"O quê?"

"Mike é médico. E esta é realmente a minha casa."

"Você pode provar isso?"

"O vizinho me conhece."

"Preciso de provas."

"Vou pegar a minha carteira de motorista." Jared o seguiu.

"Precisa fazer isso?" Perguntou aborrecido.

"Não quero que roube a da família."

"Olhe aqui a carteira!"

"Esse não é você."

"Claro que é!"

Olhou com cuidado para Jensen e para a fotografia.

"Precisa atualizá-la. Segure a carteira nas mãos."

"Esta é minha casa. Pare de me dar ordens!" Jensen colocou as mãos para trás. Quando se livrasse das algemas, demoraria muito até permitir que outro homem o tocasse tão cedo.

Jared pegou um par de chaves em seu bolso e balançou-as em sua direção.

"Eu as encontrei no pote de bombons."

Enquanto soltava as algemas, perguntou "Se você não é garoto de programa, em que trabalha?"

"Sou contador".

"Você está mentindo para mim."

"Estou falando a verdade."

"Um contador. Isto é fantástico! Bem, vamos nos sentar. Por que não me fala mais sobre você?"

"Você está de brincadeira." Jensen fechou mais o roupão, só vestia a boxer.

"Creio que devo me apresentar melhor." Jared o fitou com um olhar sedutor, passando de oficial da lei a homem atraente.

"Sou Jared Padalecki. Acabei de me mudar para a vizinhança."

"Jensen Ackles." Ele apertou sua mão e Jensen sentiu um frio no estômago.

* * *

Reviews são lindas e eu adoro! Por favor, me deixem um pouquinho dos seus pensamentos sobre essa história. Obrigada!


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Agradeço imensamente a todas as reviews do capítulo anterior.**

 **Vocês são lindas!**

 **Beta: Claudia Winchester. Obrigada! De coração!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Deus ouvira suas preces. Jensen era um gato selvagem com a cabeça boa para números. Jared queria soltar fogos.

Agradeceu ao Sr. Richings e seu cão pelo imenso favor quando o chamaram para ajudar seu vizinho.

Ele precisava investigar uma empresa chamada Steel, mas não tinha como infiltrar um agente. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, CEO da empresa a ser investigada, era muito esperto e cuidadoso e apesar da aparência máscula, Jeffrey tinha forte atração por homens. Era a única pista que a investigação rigorosa de Jared descobrira. Morgan foi seguido em algumas boates vulgares que atendiam à clientela sadomasoquista. Se Jared pudesse confiar em Jensen e conseguir infiltrá-lo na Steel, talvez Jensen encontrasse as provas de que ele precisava para dar início a um inquérito.

"Onde você trabalha?"

"Em uma companhia de cimento."

"É mesmo? Há quanto tempo você trabalha lá?"

Jensen Ackles não era policial ou agente. Trabalhava no mesmo emprego por quase uma década, como contador e a Steel Importações e Exportações estava precisando de um contador.

"E há quanto tempo você trabalha no FBI?"

"Doze anos.."

Se Jensen conseguisse o emprego na Steel, ele seria seu 007, trabalhando lá de dia e relatando tudo o que acontecia para o novo vizinho. Era tão perfeito que Jared desejou beijar seus lábios vermelhos. Estremeceu de excitação.

Estava ficando cada vez melhor, mas não se envolveria mais com esse tipo de homem, com cara de santo, mas na verdade deveria ser um pervertido na cama. Jeffrey Morgan era quem ficaria totalmente envolvido com Jensen. Não ele.

 **J2J2J2**

Jensen passou pela porta da _Calvin Klein._

"Posso ajudar?" Perguntou a vendedora.

"Sim, pode..."

"O que procura?"

"Estava pensando em renovar meu guarda-roupa."

"Claro, senhor. Como você quer parecer?"

" _Sexy."_

"Essa é a minha especialidade. Venha aqui."

Uma grande insatisfação crescia em Jensen, por sua vida monótona, seu relacionamento e seu emprego. Sentia que precisava urgente de uma mudança e duas horas e várias sacolas de compras depois, o cartão de crédito de Jensen quase havia estourado.

"Você está incrível!" Garantiu-lhe a moça.

"Você me faz um favor?"

"Claro!"

"Me passa a lata de lixo."

Jensen jogou toda a roupa velha ali e limpou as mãos.

"Obrigado."

"Tudo bem. Volte sempre que precisar de ajuda. Aliás, depois de cortar o cabelo."

"Cortar o cabelo?"

"Sim. Conheço um ótimo cabeleireiro, Mark Pellegrino." Ela pegou um cartão do salão _Ecstasy._

"Entregue-se ao Mark. Ele é o melhor... aliás, também, espero que você não se importe de que eu fale, mas estes óculos parecem dos anos oitenta!"

"Os óculos, claro... Obrigado. Algo mais?"

"Não. Mas volte quando estiver pronto. Aposto que eu mesma não o reconhecerei."

Depois de se entregar às mãos de Mark, Jensen tentou prestar atenção ao que ele estava falando.

"Você tem um encontro quente hoje à noite?"

Jensen ia se encontrar com Mike, mas quanto a isso ser quente...

"Não sei, mas espero que sim."

 **J2J2J2**

"O que você fez com seu cabelo?" Mike quase não acreditou.

"Você não gostou?"

"Está curto. E está..."

Embora ele não encontrasse as palavras, a expres são horrorizada em seu rosto já dizia tudo.

Jensen se virou e foi para a sala de estar. Havia vivido naquela casa toda a sua vida, exceto na época da faculdade. Talvez ele devesse se mudar.

Mike ficou parado, sem saber como lidar com Jensen. Tinha um olhar preocupado. Ele era a cara daquela sala. Um homem antiquado em uma sala antiquada.

Jensen também já tinha combinado muito com aquela sala. Agora não mais. Na verdade, por um certo tempo ele sentiu que não combinava com seu próprio corpo. Mas, na semana passada, apesar do horrível episódio do sexo, ele suspeitou que estava começan do a acertar.

Não via Mike desde sexta-feira, quando ele o esqueceu nu. Ele telefonou para Jensen mais tarde naquela noite, com a voz cansada. A emergência havia sido difícil. Por que não jantavam na casa de Jensen na próxima terça-feira?

Jensen o perdoou. Agora ele estava ali. Sem desculpas, nem vinho. Nem mesmo um convite para um restaurante. Como sempre Jensen estava fazendo o jantar para o _Dr. Avarento_.

"É cheiro de assado o que estou sentindo? Estou faminto."

Após o jantar, Jensen lavou os pratos enquanto Mike lia o jornal. Eles pareciam um casal de setenta anos.

"Estou pensando em vender a casa." Jensen começou.

"Hum?" A folha do jornal fez barulho enquanto Mike a dobrava.

"Estou pensando em vender a casa." Jensen disse novamente.

Mike sorriu. Um sorriso do tipo _"não se preocupe que tudo ficará bem"_. Sorriso que sempre o fez de sejar dar-lhe um soco.

"Isso é perfeitamente normal."

"O quê?"

"Você é um homem em um estágio delicado da vida. Você está com mais de trinta anos..."

"Tenho trinta e um!"

"Acho que devemos antecipar a data do casamento."

"Por quê?" Jensen perguntou indignado.

"Acho que você está me enviando uma mensagem bem clara."

"Pare de falar comigo como se eu estivesse desesperado para casar."

"Quero apenas acelerar o processo."

 _Me controlar,_ Jensen pensou.

"Você tem ideia de quanto as casas estão se valorizando nessa área da cidade? Estamos pertíssimo de Austin. Perto do consultório e de seu trabalho. É um lugar ótimo para criar filhos." Mike continuou.

"E a lua-de-mel?" Jensen quis saber apenas por curiosidade.

"Já está planejada. Trocarei uma semana de plantões com Tom Welling por uma semana de férias em Grapevine Lake."

"Não posso fazer isso, Mike." Se ele se casasse com aquele sujeito, estaria se afundando em profundezas subterrâneas. Seria enterrado vivo.

"Welling me disse que lá é muito bom e qualquer pessoa que se hospede lá tem desconto no Polo."

"Então talvez você e Tom devam ir, já que vocês adoram Polo e eu não."

"Desde quando você..."

"Desde sempre. Sempre detestei Polo e Bridge. Mas você nunca me ouviu. Não quero me casar com você. Será um desastre!"

"Você está irracional!"

"Estou furioso! Estou tão furioso que quero esmurrar uma porta, sua cara, xingar, fazer sexo com estranhos..."

Mike pigarreou.

"Já vi que o assunto voltou para a relação sexual. Não quero magoá-lo, Jensen, mas talvez eu possa marcar uma consulta com algum de meus colegas."

"Falar com um colega seu?" Jensen perguntou, sua voz saindo mais alta que o normal.

"Não há necessidade de usar esse tom. É perfeitamente normal procurar ajuda profissional quando você se sente confuso e com atitudes diferentes."

"Você não percebe, não estou diferente. Este sou eu. Só que eu não havia percebido antes e notei também que somos horríveis juntos. Mike, eu quero coisas diferentes. Sexo, romance, viagens. Não quero passar trinta anos economizando para a minha aposentadoria!"

Jensen o atingiu em cheio. O homem era obcecado por dinheiro e segurança.

"Não seja precipitado. Pense por uma semana e depois nos falaremos novamente."

"Tchau, Mike!" Jensen queria se ver livre de Mike de uma vez por todas. Estava decidido que não queria mais vê-lo na sua frente, quanto mais casar com ele.

Depois do outro partir, Jensen sentiu como se tivesse voltado a respirar. Estava explodindo com a necessidade de começar uma nova vida.

Não era de espantar que o agente do FBI não acreditasse que a casa não era dele, pois não refletia sua personalidade em nada.

Ele foi para o porão, pegou algumas caixas e voltou para a sala. Estava decidido a começar a mudança hoje mesmo. Achou melhor começar a se livrar logo de coisas velhas e inúteis.

Jensen precisava ouvir música. Colocou Kaleo e deixou a música penetrar em seus ouvidos sentindo que finalmente estava tomando conta da própria vida.

No quarto, sem piedade, empacotou os velhos ternos. Se os colegas na companhia de cimento não gostassem de sua nova imagem, seria problema deles. Ouviu a campainha.

Seus lábios se contraíram.

Abriu a porta.

Jared Padalecki estava lá, durão com uma expressão cômica no rosto.

"Devia ter olhado pelo buraco da fechadura."

"Como você sabe que eu não olhei?"

"Eu sei das coisas..."

Um rubor começou a tomar seu rosto e se espalhou. Esse homem o viu nu!

"Gostei do cabelo." Ele quebrou o gelo.

"Gostou?"

Jared riu e tinha um sorriso covinhas de arrasar.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Você troca o corte de seu cabelo assim como troca de homens?"

"Você me pegou, hein?"

"Você vai me convidar ou já posso entrar?"

"Me desculpe. Claro. Entre..."

"Você está se mudando?"

"Estou pensando sobre isso. Aliás, já decidi. Vou me mudar."

"Mas esse é um ótimo bairro, seguro, estável e..."

"Lugar ótimo para constituir uma família? Sei disso. Fui criado nessa casa. Mas preciso de uma mudança."

"Redecore tudo então. É muito mais fácil."

"Você está parecendo o Mike."

"O médico que faz visitas em casa? Tenho a impressão que isso não é bom."

Por que ele se importaria se Jensen se mudasse? Não foi ilegal o que ele fez.

"É melhor me mudar."

"Olhe. Se isso tem a ver com o fato de vê-lo nu, eu mal dei uma olhadela."

Uma gota de suor quente de embaraço desceu pelo pescoço e por debaixo dos braços de Jensen.

"O que você quer exatamente?"

"Estou sendo amigável apenas."

"Você é novo aqui. Eu é que deveria visitá-lo."

"Esperei que você aparecesse em minha porta com um bolo. Estava me sentindo só... E faminto."

Jensen riu. Jared tinha um charme estranho.

"Não tenho bolo, mas há sorvete no congelador."

"Negócio fechado!"

Quando voltou com as tigelas de sorvete, o encontrou no sofá, segurando um carrinho de madeira.

"É seu?" Jared entregou o carrinho para Jensen.

"Minha mãe comprou quando eu era pequeno. Não tive coragem de me desfazer dele."

"Não imaginei que você fosse do tipo sentimental..." Jared o encarou. "Por favor, não se mude."

"Por que você se importaria?" Jensen perguntou confuso.

Jared abriu um sorriso covinhas que iluminou toda a sala.

O coração de Jensen acelerou. Será que um cara maravilhoso como esse estaria interessado nele?

"A maioria dos moradores são de famílias jovens e pessoas mais velhas. Por que você se mudou para cá? Solteiros moram no centro da cidade." Jensen estava curioso do porque um cara lindo e solteiro como Jared escolhera morar num bairro tão afastado do centro.

"Mudei-me para cá porque detesto viver em um cubo de concreto. Gosto desse tipo de casa. Comprei do meu tio-avô, o Sr. Pileggi, quanto ele foi para um asilo."

"Foi para um asilo? O Sr. Pileggi é seu tio?"

"Sim. Ele morava há duas casas daqui, ao lado do Sr. Richings."

"Você não vai contar para ele... por favor não conte para nenhum deles..."

"Que eu o encontrei nu, algemado em sua própria cama? Não quero mandá-los para a emergência..."

"Bem, estou me mudando, tanto faz."

"Você detestará morar em apartamento." Jared olhou para a sala de estar. "Você só precisa redecorar. Posso ser seu pintor."

"Era só o que faltava. Um cara intrometido de macacão em minha casa. Pensava que você já tinha emprego ou o distintivo do FBI era falso?"

"Não, não é falso..." Jared pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu ir direto ao assunto. "Preciso de sua ajuda, Jensen."

"Para quê? É sobre seu imposto de renda?"

"Você pode ser fundamental ao FBI para ajudar a quebrar uma operação de tráfico de drogas."

"Drogas? As únicas drogas que existem nessa vizinhança são remédios para pressão sanguínea e controle urinário."

"Não é nessa vizinhança." Ele não estava sorrindo. Jared não sabia como abordar o assunto. Ele havia investigado Jensen Ackles. Jensen podia ser um aventureiro sexual, mas nunca fora preso. E era contador.

Tinha que descobrir o que o tentaria. Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco. Dinheiro? Perigo? Excitação? Qual seria o dele?

Era excitante ver um homem de aparência tão inocente ser adepto a perversão na cama. Jared suprimiu a imagem de Jensen nu e indefeso.

Jared não curtia mais essas coisas. Desde que surpreendera o namorado superfantástico, completamente excitado com dois outros homens e uma mulher.

Como ter acesso a Jensen? Ele não precisava de dinheiro. Jared fez seu dever de casa e soube que, além da casa, ele herdara uma bela quantia em dinheiro de seus pais, não tinha irmãos com quem dividir e acumulou uma caderneta de poupança impressionante.

Mas Jensen queria mudar e Jared era o homem que poderia oferecer isso a ele.

"Quero lhe oferecer um emprego." Jared começou.

"O FBI precisa de contador?" Perguntou Jensen espantado.

"É um trabalho secreto. Muito confidencial."

"Secreto?"

"Muito secreto. Você saberia apenas o essencial."

"O que preciso saber?" Jensen começava a ficar interessado.

"Estamos investigando uma companhia de importação e exportação. Acreditamos que estão envolvidos em uma rede de tráfico de drogas. Um de seus contadores deixou a empresa e fugiu para Hong Kong, deixando uma vaga no setor de contabilidade."

Quando investigassem Jensen Ackles descobririam o que ele também descobriu, que ele era um contador experiente sem nenhuma ligação com o crime.

"Quando a ação esquentar, você estará lá, bem no meio do turbilhão."

"Será perigoso?"

A intuição não o fez se perder. Jensen estava sendo atraído pelo anzol, linha e peso.

"Muito perigoso..."

Sentiu Jensen ficar excitado. Em todos os sentidos... E Jared também.

"O que eu tenho de fazer?"


End file.
